


Something Missing

by Kiros18



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie Reads Thomas Mann, Armie With Glasses, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, M/M, soft!timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros18/pseuds/Kiros18
Summary: Timmy wakes up from his nap, slightly confused and a little whinny.Armie will do anything to make Timmy smile again.That's it.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Something Missing

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if it's a jumbled mess but I literally just wrote this down and posted it straight away.  
> Plus, when something inevitably sounds linguistically off, it's probably due to my first language not being English.
> 
> Well, here we go :)

It’s Sunday and Timmy is waking up from a nap. He can barely hold his eyes open, feeling like he is constantly floating beneath the surface. Groaning and feeling the bed beside him, he realizes that it’s empty and cold. Despite not being fully awake, Timmy feels an unsettling pull in his chest. As if something is out of place. He tumbles out of the bed his legs unsteady as he finds his balance. His eyes are still halfway closed, and he feels too warm and too cold all at once. His mouth is kind of dry and he knows that if he were to talk, he would sound all raspy.

In his search for safety, he goes to find Armie. The man is sitting in a big armchair in the living room. His hair is fluffy, and he is wearing sweats and an old t-shirt. His reading glasses on and a book in front of him.

Outside, the autumn is blowing a crispy wind through the streets where the sun had been shining brightly a couple of hours ago when they had gone for a walk. As Timmy had started to feel cold and his cheeks and the tip of his nose were tinted pink, Armie had pulled him close and they had made their way home. Apparently, Timmy had fallen asleep not long after.

As soon as he lays eyes on the man, Timmy makes his way over, socked feet dragging against the hardwood floors, a pout on his face, feeling slightly annoyed, not knowing why. When he is standing in front of the chair, he wordlessly nudges Armies bicep with his hand. 

Closing his book, Armie looks up at his sleepy boyfriend. He immediately opens his arms for Timmy who crawls into his lap, straddling his thighs. Timmy leans forward, pulling himself as close to Armie as possible, hiding his face in the nook between Armies shoulder and neck. Pulling in a deep breath, he lets the solid weight of Armies body beneath him and the strong arms around him calm him down. The smell of Armie never ceases to make Timmy feel safe. It’s the smell of earth, pine and musk, mixed with a little bit of sweetness. On some days a little bit of tobacco too. Timmy loves it.

Brushing Timmy’s wild curls out of his own face, Armie hums a welcoming sound, letting his palm run flat up and down Timmy’s back. Knowing that his boyfriend tends to feel slightly off balance when waking up from a nap, especially if he wakes up alone, Armie tries his best to comfort the smaller boy who clearly isn’t completely conscious yet.

Having been in this situation before, Armie also knows that Timmy probably doesn’t feel ready to speak yet, but still needs the sound of Armies voice. Armie picks up his book and starts reading out loud quietly, still running his free hand up and down Timmy’s back. Occasionally placing a kiss in Timmy’s hair or on his forehead.

“ _What he did ardently, painfully want was that just as he was, Hans Hansen should love him; and he wooed Hans Hansen in his own way, deeply, lingeringly, devotedly, with a melancholy that gnawed and burned more terribly than all the sudden passion one might have expected from his exotic looks._ “ Armie reads, his low voice rumbling, sending vibrations through Timmy’s skin. Tightening his arms around Armies broad chest and letting out a content sigh, Timmy lets Armie know that he is slowly wakening more.

“Hi there“ Armie says, pressing his lips to Timmy’s cheekbone. “Mhhm,“ Timmy hums back. Knowing full well that Timmy has missed him but isn’t awake enough to put his feelings into words, Armie does it for the both of them saying, “I missed my sweet tea.“ “Miss’ you too,“ Timmy mumbles, his breath damp against Armies skin. Pulling back, Timmy leans his forehead against Armies, almost getting cross-eyed looking at blue pools almost spilling over with fondness. “There you are,“ Armie smiles, brushing his hand through Timmy’s curls. Letting his hand cup Timmy’s cheek, he asks “can I have a kiss, baby?“ Nodding, Timmy leans down, letting his warm lips rest against Armies, a small smile spreading across his face. Pulling back and scooting down Armies body , Timmy let’s his head rest on the solid chest, listening to the steady beat of Armies heart.

Putting the book down, Armie tightens his arms around Timmy, resting his cheek on top of Timmy’s head. He still feels as though Timmy isn’t all the way back to himself. “Was the nap all right?“ Once again nodding, Timmy mumbles “hate it when you’re not there when I wake up.“

“I’m sorry baby, but I’m here now, right?“ Only getting yet another nod in return, Armie continues “I love you more than anything Tim. I’ll always take care of you. You know that, right?“

Feeling his chest expanding, as if the last bit of tightening finally disappeared, Timmy feels a warmth exploding in his chest at Armies words. Slightly embarrassed that it doesn’t take more than this to make him feel like crying, Timmy swallows around the lump in his throat and closes his eyes. How had he gotten so lucky? It seems like Armie always knows exactly what Timmy needs before he even knows it himself. Sometimes, Timmy gets slightly frustrated that he doesn’t have enough words to tell Armie just how much he loves him. Because Armie is important. More important than anything, and Timmy feels like Armie deserves the whole world and more.

“I love you too,“ Timmy says, willing the tears to stop before they get the best of him. “You’re my absolute very best person in the whole world“ he continues. Letting his hand travel up Armies chest and neck, feeling the slight weekend-scruff before running his fingers along his full lips, he pulls back and smiles a full-blown crooked smile at Armie. Seeing that his boyfriend is coming back to himself, Armie playfully catches Timmy’s thumb between his teeth, letting out a small growl. Sensing the shift in Armies mood and the glint in his eyes, Timmy knows what’s coming even before Armie launches forward, letting his long fingers tickle Timmy’s sides, while kissing along Timmy’s neck, under his jaw and behind his ear before catching Timmy’s lips in a hungry kiss.

“Come on babe, let’s find some dinner before I eat you up instead.“ Armies says, standing with Timmy still in his arms, clinging to Armie like a koala.

“You know I wouldn’t mind that,“ Timmy laughs.

“You’re such a goose,” Armie snorts, placing Timmy on the kitchen counter but staying between his legs. “A goose that you love,“ Timmy says, giggling. “A goose that I love“ Armie confirms fondly.


End file.
